I still love her
by PJOfiction22
Summary: When Peter and MJ break up peter is still in love with her and he watches over her to make sure she isnt hurt by anyone. But when watching over her one day he see's that she a new boyfriend. Peter is heartbroken but still watches over MJ even when she is with jake. Jake knows that pete is MJ's ex so he dislikes him. Ult. spiderman, peter is not dead Mj does not know peter is spidey
1. Chapter 1

Just a normal day at Midtown High as normal as it can get for Spider man. After school i was watching one particular girl.

Mary Jane. Also known as my ex-girlfriend. Yeah we broke up a week ago but since she was the only to walk through the rough neighborhood i watch over her i am also kind of still in love with her.

She probaly wont take me back since she broke up with me but still says no to all the guys. It's more painful when the ex you still love is available then when she's taken. After she went home i sung back to my house and took a nap.

MJ POV

I was walking to my house when i started thinking about my break up with peter. He would have been here walking me home but since we broke he just disappears after school.

Since im available all the jocks keep asking me out bu no way will i ever say jocks are huge jerks cause the dump you for some other girland the cycle continues im suprised girls still take them back.

The reason i broke up with peter is because i just lost intrest in him. kinda.

First of all,like now, he just sometimes disappears without a trace and you cant find him until he shows himself.

It gets annyoing! Then he misses half our dates because he was busy. Were teenagers how is he so busy?

So when i suspected him of cheating i just broke up with him.

Well i guess i should look for a new and better boyfriend at school but for now it's just me time.


	2. chapter 2

_Midtown High_

**_MJ POV_**

After getting ready for school when i was about to leave i noticed a boy walking down my street. The thing was he must have been new beacause i never saw him at school. So when i left i caught up to him ''Hey are you new here?'' ''Yeah.'' ''Hey could you show me around here's my schedule.''

After examining it i found out he had all classes with me ''Hey you have all classes with me!'' _Just like Peter. RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG._ Well we better get going ''Hey i never got your name.'' ''My name's Jake Mendez. Yours?''

''Mary Jane most people call me MJ or Mary Jane.'' ''Well class is starting careful the teacher's a real-'' ''Alright let's get class started shall we?''

_After school_

Before i went into my house someone pushed me towards against them. ''Peter i'm not going t- oh it's just you Jake.'' ''Who's Peter?'' ''My ex- boyfriend.'' ''So anyways i came to see if you wanted to go to the movies with me this Saturday.'' ''Like a date?'' ''Yeah like a date.''

''Sure i'll go on on a date with you.'' ''Well, see you tomorrow at 9:00.'' ''Sure thing.''

_Time skip to Saturday 9:00_

**MJ POV**

I was done with getting ready i waited for Jake as if on cue i heard a knock on the door but it wasn't Jake it was Peter. And he was holding flowers.

''MJ i wanted to try again i was wondering if you wanted to go to a fancy dinner in town.'' ''Peter i already have a date with Jake but thank's for the flowers.'' After that i closed the door.

When i realized i just probaly broke his heart even more. When i opened the door instead of Peter it was Jake.

''Ready for our date.'' ''Yeah, i am.''

_After Movie_

My date with Jake was pretty good after the movie Jake asked if i would be his girlfriend and i said yes and he kissed me.

**Peter POV**

What in the hell?! How does the new kid get a date that fast with MJ?! H e must her boyfriend now because while they were leaving he put his arm around her and kissed her.

While walking home they got stopped by a group of thugs it was pretty funny when Jake tried to help her but triped and fell. He got back up embarrased.

''Hey buddy!'' i called out ''Leave this to the professional.'' After i took out the thugs they both thanked my After i swung to the top of a building i saw that Jake gave MJ a goodnight kiss.

So i changed out of my costume and wnt on the same street as Jake. ''Hey aren't you the new kid at school Jake. The name's Peter.''

Next thing i know he puched me in the face. Dammit spider-sense! ''You stay away from Mary she's mine now.''

''So she does talk about me.'' i chuckled. He threw a punch but this time i caught it and twisted it ''ARGH!'' ''Listen buddy you dont tell me what to do, i got more srtength, speed, stamina, and agailty than you will ever have.'' Thats when punched me in the face and it didnt hurt that much but i still let go to act like it did. When i saw MJ open her door to what was going on i kept acting like i didn't.

''Jake MJ isn't your's she isn't a thing she's human, like us.'' ''Well i'm still dating her so how about you leave us alone.'' ''Boys quit fighting over me!''

''Peter a word.'' ''What is up with you?'' ''He started it. All i did was introduce myself and then he puched me and i fought back.'' ''Peter i hate to say it but were over i have Jake now you didnt fight for our love when we broke up please go Peter.'' ''Fine.''

After talking with Jake i went inside my house and thought of what peter said before i opened my door. ''I got more srtength, speed, stamina, and agailty than you will ever have.'' i repeated.

hmm what could that possibly mean? I spent an hour trying to figure it out i finally did but i was so tired i forgot what it was when i woke up in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

_Midtown high gymnasium_

''Alright!'' ''Lets play some dodge ball!'' ''And don't worry Flash and Mary Jane are team leaders.'' Mary you pick first.''

''Jake.'' ''Pfft.'' Flash scoffed. ''You would chose your boyfriend.'' ''Shut up Flash and hurry up.'' ''Johnny.'' (yes Johnny of the fantastic 4)

he gave me a sorry look but then a wink signaling that he was going to try and beat me.

_Time skip to after team choosing _

Well I ended up on MJ's team I didn't look but I could feel Jake glaring at me. ''Alright guys lets get's Mary's team destroyed!'' ''Hey!'' Jake screamed ''Only I get to call her Mary!''

I turned around ''Shut up Jake no one want's to hear your crap right now.'' All Jake did was smirk at me. Uh-oh spider sense is tingling. I quickly went to the floor and caught the ball alright whoever threw the ball your out.

I saw Johnny quickly sit down on the bleachers. Well that leaves 14 vs. 15. Balls were thrown and people got out soon it was me against Flash.''You ready puny Parker?'' ''Yeah I'm ready Flash.'' He quickly threw a ball and grabbed another and threw it and continued this until all dodgeballs were on my side.

''Well Flash it seems I dodged your attacks but cay you dodge mine?'' ''Of course I can, your puny Parker !'' ''We'll see.'' I quietly mumbled.

I used half my spider strength and threw the ball at Flash. Whack! Flash was down and my team won. I went to go change after everyone cheered me.

The last thing I saw was Mary Jane looking like she remembered something.


End file.
